gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Radurjic Republics
The Union of Radurjic Republics, or Umoja wa Jamhuri za Radurja, known as the UJR, was a federation, formed from the merger of the Triumvirate with the Royal Council of Raaneka during the Sunset War. It eventually collapsed after an invasion by a number of foreign parties in the 550s. Most of its regions were annexed by foreign powers, with the rump UJR government coalescing as the Kingdom of the Glowing Tides. Constitution The Union of Radurjic Republics is the sole and primary governing body of the provinces of Aloren, Ayava, Genivana, Grizzland, Hrathan-Tuor, K’braashriix, Nyroth, Raaneka, Qarimos, and Woodwind. All former independent governments including the Ignato Empire, the Kingdom of Genivana, and the Guild System of Hrathan-Tuor are officially and completely dissolved as surviving entities, with details of their integrated internal governance to be discussed herein. The UJR shall be composed of three separate branches of government: The Executive, the Legislative, and the Judicial whose powers and duties shall be discussed further in their respective subheadings. The heads of these branches shall sit on the High Council and act as the ultimate source of leadership and representation of the UJR as a whole. The branches of the UJR government shall work multilaterally amongst themselves and shall exist to check and balance one another but shall ultimately be independent of the other branches to make decisions and take action of their own accord. No branch of governance shall claim superiority over another or take action against another. To take action against one branch shall need the cooperation of both branches against whom the charges are not levelled. Executive Branch The Executive Branch of the Union Government and Executive Seat of the High Council shall be headed by the Chancellor. The position of LORD CHANCELLOR shall be renamed to simply CHANCELLOR, to further separate our democratic governance from the trappings of monarchy. Furthermore to halt confusion, Provincial Chancellors will be given the title of GOVERNOR, and city Governers will hold the title of Mkubwa. Older titles shall be abolished. Henceforth the position of Chancellor shall also be decided by a vote amongst all literate UJR citizens at least 20 years of age. To be elected to Chancellor one must have a majority vote of at least 51%. In the case that there is a tie or that no one reaches the 51% majority a run off election will be held between the two with the highest number of votes. In order to run for election one must have receive the blessing of at least two Provincial Governors. The duties of the Chancellor will be to primarily maintain military cohesion throughout the UJR, raise armies, declare war, and act as commander in chief in times of war. The Chancellor shall too be permitted to make treaties, trade agreements, and represent the UJR to the world stage. So too shall the Chancellor be allowed to fund scientific, economic, and cultural ventures and pursue these avenues as desired pending approval of funding from the Senate. The Chancellor shall be forbidden to interfere with matters of religious context, this being the sole duty of the Judicial branch. The Chancellor shall preside over the Executive branches within the UJR Provinces. The provincial Executive leaders shall be granted the title of Provincial Chancellor but may maintain any local title that does not conflict with existing granted titles. The Chancellors of the Provinces shall be the heads of the royal lines of individual provinces and will be allowed to maintain any methods of succession currently employed within the province. Their duties will echo those of the Chancellor on the provincial scale. Beneath the Chancellors shall preside the Governors, titles given to the heads of cities, whose appointment shall be the duty of the Chancellor of the province in which the city lies. The Governor of Miji Mkuu shall be appointed by the Lord Chancellor himself. Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch of the UJR Government shall be composed of the Senate and the Legislative Seat of the High Council shall be filled by the Speaker of the Senate. The Speaker of the Senate shall be elected by the Senators from amongst their own body and shall serve as the voice of the Senate and their needs. The position of the Speaker shall be non-hereditary and no Senator shall be permitted to serve more than 3 terms as Speaker. Elections for Speaker shall be held within the Senate every 5 years and the winner shall be determined by the nominee with the plurality of the votes. Senators shall be elected to represent 25,000 people within each province, rounded upwards, and shall be voted for by all literate UJR citizens at least 20 years of age. A Senator’s term is for life though retirement is allowed. Elections for Senators shall occur once every 2 years as needed by loss of Senators to death or retirement or expanded population. To qualify for Senatorship the candidate must be a UJR Citizen, be at least 26 years of age, and have lived at least the past 8 years within the province for which they’re running to represent. The duties of the Senate shall primarily be the concerns economic and scientific in advancement and shall determine the allocation of funds for such projects being in control of the UJR Reserve. So too shall the Senate through the Speaker be allowed to attend diplomatic events and sign treaties for the whole of the UJR, especially in regards to matters of trade but not excluding political reasoning alone. The Senate shall henceforth have no rights to military ventures, but will maintain oversight of the the military ventures of the UJR as a whole. Meaning that their permission must be sought before waging war, and before agreeing to terms. Furthermore the Senate may make decisions pertaining to matters of faith at home, but not abroad. However their focus shall remain, as always, the advancement of the citizenry of the UJR as an educated, technologically sophisticated people. Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch of the UJR Government shall be composed of the Radurjic Faith as headed by the Shahidi Mkuu who shall sit upon the High Council and, in the absence of the Shahidi Mkuu, the Chuo wa Mashahidi shall elect a member to sit upon the High Council to represent the Holy Radurjic Judicial Branch. The Shahidi Mkuu shall be determined by the testing of the Chuo wa Mashahidi upon those whom it determines have a high likelihood of being the Shahidi Mkuu upon his/her rebirth. The Shahidi Mkuu shall then be raised and educated by the Chuo wa Mashahidi until such a time as he/she is capable of assuming the position of Shahidi Mkuu. The Chuo wa Mashahidi shall be composed of the eldest 15 Mashahidi from across the UJR Provinces and abroad from those who practice Radurja who have proved themselves capable in crossing the Anga Lingine by completion of the Osuro Ritual. They shall serve for life and shall be succeeded by the next senior member of the Mashahidi upon their death. In times in which the Shahidi Mkuu is unable to rule due to age or lack of discovery the Chuo wa Mashahidi shall hold a special election amongst their number to determine a representative to sit upon the High Council. The duties of the Judicial Branch shall be primarily those matters of faith and mediation therein. It shall hold exclusive rights to such acts and act for the betterment of the domestic cohesion of the UJR. The Radurjic Judicial Branch shall also pursue matters of economic, cultural, and technological betterment with funds approved by the Senate. The branch so too shall maintain a limited degree of control over matters military, capable of raising troops and aiding in the military cohesion of the UJR but incapable of declaring war, this being the sole right of the Lord Chancellor. The Radurjic Judicial Branch shall under no circumstances pursue matters of foreign diplomacy, these being the shared duties of the Executive and Legislative branches of the UJR government. The composition of the Judicial branch on a provincial level shall be determined by local courts and Radurjic leaders, with each Judge of the Province appointed by the Shahidi Mkuu and/or the Chuo wa Mashahidi and lesser provincial judges then appointed by the Judge of the Province with input and veto rights granted to the Shahidi Mkuu and/or the the Chuo wa Mashahidi. References Category:Realms Category:Federations Category:Defunct Realms